Chapter One-Acceptance to Hogwarts
by ArellaPotter
Summary: There's a new Potter in town, find out who she is, and what she's up to
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One -The Acceptance to Hogwarts  
  
Arella Potter had just woken up from a long night's sleep. She looked out the window of her home. Suddenly a voice called out. "ARELLA!! YOU GOT AN OWL!!" It said.  
  
"Alright mom!" She said, then grinned. "Finally! At last! Please let it be my letter." She thought aloud as she threw her clothes on, then ran down the stairs. She looked around for her mom in the kitchen.  
  
Arella Potter was no ordinary girl indeed. First of all, today was her sweet 16 birthday. The person she called mother was Lyndell Greenleaf. Why was her name not the same as Arella's? Well that's easy to answer. It's simply because Lyndell Greenleaf is Arella's godmother. Arella's parents died when she was only one year old. But that's not the only reason Arella Potter is unlike any other person. In fact, she is a witch in training. Her godmother has been training her since before she could remember. There's also something different about Arella too. She's an animagus. What's an animagus you ask? Well, an animagus is a person who has the ability to change into an animal. This takes many years to conquer.  
  
"Arella!! Where are you?" Lyndell asked, from in the living room. Arella rushed over to the living room.  
  
"I'm right here mum." She said as she walked to her godmother. "So what did I get?" She asked.  
  
"Looks like it's important." Lyndell replied as she handed Arella the envelope. As Arella took the envelope, she noticed that it was made of an old styled parcel. She looked at the address.  
  
Arella Potter  
  
2nd Floor, 1st room to the left  
  
16, Maple Street  
  
Arella shrugged, then seen the Hogwarts seal on it. She opened the letter carefully, then read it.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all- necessary books and equipment no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagal  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
After Arella read the letter she leaped for joy. "Oh mum, can I go? Pleeeeeaaaassssee???" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course you can." Said Lyndell. 


	2. Chapter Two-The Secret Revieled

Chapter Two-A Revieled Secret  
  
Arella hugged her godmother then smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, mum!" She said. Lyndell smiled for a moment, then her expression changed. "I'll send them a letter in a little while, But now, I have something I must tell you. Please, Arella sit down." She said. Arella looked at Lyndell oddly for a moment, then sat down on a sofa that was across from her. "What is it mum?" She asked. Lyndell sat down, then looked to her goddaughter. "Arella, dear, I am not your original mother." She said with a slight frown on her face. Arella gasped. "What do you mean, mum? I've known you all of my life, you've got to be my mother." She said. "No, sweety, I'm not your mother. Your mother, and father died a long time ago." She said calmly. "In a war against the Dark Lord." She said. "Your parents were very skillful witches, just like yourself. There's something else you must know, as well." She said. Arella looked to her aghasted. "You have a brother. He's only a year younger than you are. He goes to the school you will be going to. I have been hiding you from the Dark Lord, ever since your mother made me swear to secracy." All of this information just seeped into Arella, like melting ice. Arella continously tried to think of any possible explantion. But the only one that came to mind, was that she was indeed, telling the truth. That would definately explain all the strange dreams she's been having. "What's my brother's name." Arella asked. Lyndell grinned. "Harry Potter." She said. Arella gasped. "You don't mean *the* Harry Potter, do you?" She asked. Lyndell nodded. "WOW!!! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FAMOUS!!!" Arella exclaimed. "Well even though I am not your real mom, I am though, your godmother, and Lilly made sure that I took good care of you." She said. "Let's go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies." Lyndell said. "But first I'll write them and tell them we are going." She said. Arella blinked. "What do you mean...we?" Arella asked. "As in you and I? I'm going to be working there this year." She said with a smile. "Alright! Then you can help me out and stuff. Lets go to Diagon Alley!" Arella said with a bright smile, and a twinkle in her eye. "To Diagon Alley!" Lyndell replied. 


	3. Chapter Three-Diagon Alley

Chapter Three-Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
Lyndell walked over to a cabinet and took out two small brown leather pouches that was tied with some white colored rope. She handed Arella one pouch, and kept the other one.  
  
"What's this?" Arella asked.  
  
"Floo Powder." Lyndell replied. Arella opened her pouch and looked inside of it.  
  
"What's floor powder?" She asked.  
  
"Not floor powder, Floo powder, sweetie. It's what we witches and wizzards use to get around places. Now all you have to do is take a small handful and throw it in the fireplace, and shout out Diagon Alley. After we go to Diagon Alley, I might take you to Hogsmead as well for your birthday, and let you get something." She said with a smile. Arella thanked Lyndell, then took out a bit of Floo powder and tossed it in the lite fireplace. Suddenly the flames turned green. "Now step into the fire and shout Diagon Alley." She said. Arella looked at Lyndell like she was crazey.  
  
"But wont I get burned?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you find that out for yourself?" Lyndell asked.  
  
Arella took a deep breath and closed her eyes into a tight wince. She then opened her eyes, and to her surprise, the fire didn't burn at all, it tickled, and was very warm. "DIAGON ALLEY!!" Arella shouted.  
  
Suddenly she started to spin very fast. A few seconds later she went flying out of the chimeny. Arella kept her eyes closed tight. Suddenly she came to a rolling stop. Arella had tumbled out of a fire place in what looked like a hotel of somesort. She looked at herself in the mirror and seen that she was partially covered in soot. She stood up and dusted herself off. A few moments later, Lyndell came running in the Hotel. "Who would have thought that we'd end up in two different places." Lyndell asked jokingly. "Are you alright Arella?" Lyndell asked.  
  
Arella nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." she replied. Lyndell handed Arella a pouch of money, and a list of stuff.  
  
"This, is your list of school supplies and equipment that you'll need. And this, is a bag of money you'll need to use to pay for it. Wizzardy money is different from regular money. Don't worry, I'll explain it to you later. Now, off you go, I got things to take care of. I'll meet you back here in two hours." She said and walked off.  
  
Arella looked around, then went outside. She looked at the sign of the building she was just in. "The Leaky Cauldron?" She asked. "Must be the name of this place. Okay, well I guess I'll go get my stuff. What's on my list.." Arella looked down at her list. "A wand." She said. "Okay where do I get 'A Wand' at?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
"At Olivander's Wand Shop." A voice said. Arella turned and found that it came from a boy, about her age, with black bushy hair, and glasses. "Hi." He said with a grin. "Are you new here?" He asked.  
  
Arella nodded. "Yeah, I am. My name's Arella. What's yours?" Arella asked.  
  
"I'm Harry." He said and held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you Arella." He said to the blonde headed girl.  
  
"Same to you. So where is this Olivander's that you spoke of?" Arella asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." He said. Arella shook his hand, then followed him to a building. "Here you go. Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked Arella.  
  
"Umm.. I think I'll be alright on my own. Thanks!" She said.  
  
"Your welcome, Arella. Maybe we'll meet again." He said with a grin, then left. Arella entered the shop. Brandon Olivander, who was reading what looked like a newspaper looked up and smiled.  
  
"Welcome! I'm Olivander. What can I do for you today?" He asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Arella. I need a wand." She said.  
  
"Well, you've came to the right place, Arella. First time in Diagon Alley, I see." He said. "Come over here, and I'll get ya started right away." He said as he pulled out a bunch of boxes. Arella did as she was told. "Lets try this one. 11 inches, dragon heartstring, mohagony." He said as he handed Arella the wand. "All you have to do is wave it." Arella nodded. She waved the wand. Nothing happened. "Not the right wand I see." He said, then took it back. "Lets try this one." He said as he handed her another wand. "12 1/2 inches, unicorn hair redwood." He said. Arella waved the wand, and suddenly glittery stuff came out of it. "Looks like we have a new owner." He said. "Congradualtions. That'll be 32 sickles." He said  
  
. Arella looked at Olivander. "What's a sickle?" She asked, then remembered the white pouch that Lyndell had gave her. "Oh you mean these things." She said handing him 32 sickles. "Thanks." She said then left. "Let's see next up, Robes, hats, and gloves." She said.  
  
An hour later, Arella found all the stuff she needed. She looked around. "Still got an hour with nothing to do. Let's check this place out." She said as she entered what looked like a candy shoppe.  
  
Suddenly somebody stopped her. "Why look at what the cat dropped in." Said another voice. It was Draco Malfoy. "  
  
Huh?" Arella asked.  
  
"You must be new here. A transfer student perhaps?" He asked. "Or Maybe another mudblood like Granger over there." He said with a snotty attitude.  
  
"Who are you?" Arella asked.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said. "And who might you be, missy?" He asked.  
  
"What, we trying to be James Bond here?" Arella asked.  
  
"Answer my question girl." He hissed.  
  
"Why should I answer to a snot nosed sleeze bucket who doesnt know how to treat a girl when he sees one." She asked with just the same attitude. She knew how to handle people like these.  
  
A couple of students gasped. "shouldnt have said that..." one whispered to the other.  
  
"What did you call me, girlie? Look, I dunno who you are, but you need to learn some manners, and answer people's questions." He said. "I treat people the way they treat me. You treat me like trash, I treat you like trash, treat me with respect, I'll treat you with respect. Now then, I'll be on my way." She said pushing him away, and leaving the shop. 


	4. Chapter Four-The Discovery

Chapter Four-The Discovery  
  
Arella then ran into the black haired boy again. He had a red haired boy with him this time. She walked up to him and waved. "Fancy meeting you here." Harry said. "I was just about to say the same thing." Arella said. "Hey, I want you to meet my best friend. Ron, this is Arella....Hey I never did get your last name." He said. "Oh It's Potter." She said with a grin. Ron and Harry looked like each other at the same time with an odd expression. "You've got to be kidding....right?" Asked Ron with the same expression. Arella shook her head. "No, I'm serious." Then a voice came from behind her. "You're not Sirius, I am." Ron snickered at that remark. Arella turned around to see who spoke. She noted that he was taller than she was and slowly looked up. "By the gods!" He said breathless. "You are a splittin' image of your mother indeed." Sirius said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Sirius Black. You must be their daughter." Arella just stood there, dumbfound, not realising what he was talking about. "I'm Arella Potter. Is there a problem with who I am?" Harry shook his head, and Ron nudged him. "Well, then, you obviously don't know your parent's names do you?" he asked. Arella quickly shook her head. "They were James, and Lilly Potter. And this," Sirius motions to Harry. "Is your brother." He said. Arella turned to look at Harry. She gasped, then suddenly everything went white, and she hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Lyndell ran over to Sirius and Harry. "What happened?" She asked. "She met her brother." Sirius said as he leaned over to check out Arella's pulse. "She's alive." He said. Lyndell glared at Sirius. "Not funny." She said. "Come on, lets get her to the local healer." Ron suggested. And with that, Sirius picked up Arella, and all four of them walked over to the little hospital like building. Immediately the nurse started to work on reviving Arella.  
  
Arella finally woke up after being unconscience for ten minutes. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Arella blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, only to find Lyndell, and Harry standing over her. "Hi.." Harry said quietly. "Can you understand me?" Arella nodded. "I'm alright now. What happened?" She asked as she sat up. "You fainted." Said Sirius. Suddenly it all came to her. Arella looked right at Harry. "So...your my brother? The one Lyndell told me about?" She asked him. Harry looked up to Sirius. "Was there something you forgot to tell me?" He asked. Sirius sighed. "Sorry Harry, I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm so sorry for not mentioning her. Frankly, I didn't know about her, until Lyndel sent me an owl a few months ago." He said. Harry nodded then looked to Arella. "Yeah, I guess I am your brother." He said with a smile. "Can you stand?" He asked. Arella got up and walked around for a few moments. "Yeah I can." She replied. "Come on Harry, we can talk later, we got some arrands to run." He said. "But..." Harry started. "You can send her an owl as soon as we get home, I promise." He said. "School starts in a week, so you'll be able to catch up at school." He said. They then left Lyndell and Arella behind. "I got everything, lets get home, and get you packed for school. It's a year round school, so you'll need to pack a whole lot of things." She said. "Alright mum." Arella replied. "Oh by the way, Arella, here's your birthday present." She said, handing her a bird cage. Inside was a black owl with yellow colored eyes. "Oh wow. Thanks." She said with a smile. "Does he have a name?" She asked. "No, not yet. I figured you'd want to name him." She said. "Well, I think.. I'll name him Stardust." She said with a statusfied grin. Later that day, they made it home. 


	5. Chapter Five-The Letter

Chapter Five-The Letter  
  
  
  
Arella woke up the next day to the sound of a tapping noise on her window. She looked to her clock. "Sheesh, it's 5:30 in the morning.." she mumbled as she got out of the bed. She then opened her window, only to find a white owl sitting on the window cill with a note tied to it's leg. Arella let the owl in and it fluttered over to Stardust's perch and hooted. Arella took the letter off the owl's leg, and read it.  
  
"Dear Arella,  
  
Hi! It's me, Harry! I just wanted to see if how you are doinging. Ron is still shocked about you being my sister. Heck, so am I. We've got alot of catching up to do, when we get to Hogwarts. This is my owl Hedwig, incase your wondering. Sirius gave him to me for my 11th birthday. You also will probably be alittle behind, so I asked my friend Hermoine, to help you out if you need it, if that's okay. We are going to the Leaky Cauldron today, and stay the rest of the week there. Try to talk Lyndell into letting you stay there. I can't wait to see you again. Well, I guess that's all for now.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. Write back soon."  
  
Arella smiled as she finished her letter. She folded it back up, and put the letter in a shoebox. She then took out a piece of notebook paper, and a pen and began to write Harry a letter back.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Its me, Arella. I'll try my very best to talk Lyndell into letting me go there. I hope she says yes. I like your owl, it's very pretty. Lyndell got me an owl too. It's a black owl with yellow eyes, and I called it Stardust, because it's feathers have a little bit of grey at the ends of the feathers, and the way it looks kind of resembles stars in the sky. I can't wait to see you again also. I hope Lyndell says yes.  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  
Arella  
  
P.s. Tell Ron and Hermoine I said hey, and Write back soon  
  
  
  
She then took the letter and folded it back up. After she did so, she tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. As soon as Hedwig flown out of sight, Arella rushed downstairs to see what Lyndell was doing.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" Lyndell asked Arella as she entered the living room.  
  
"Mum, can we please go to the Leaky Cauldron for this last week?" She asked. Arella gave Lyndell the puppy eye look.  
  
"Oh alright, I guess so." Lyndell replied with a smile. "You got everything packed?" Lyndell asked.  
  
"I sure do! I spent all last night packing it." Arella said.  
  
"Alright then, gather your things and we'll get going." Lyndell said as she left the kitchen to gather her things.  
  
Arella immediately ran to her room, and scribbled down a note to Harry saying that she was going to the Leaky Cauldron and would be there soon, and to look after Stardust until she got there. She then handed the note to Stardust, and Stardust flew off. Arella then dragged her trunk downstairs and sprinkled some Floo powder into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She shouted and dissapeared. 


End file.
